


Wanted

by transaizen



Category: One Piece
Genre: Finger Sucking, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Praise Kink, Pre-Time Skip, Rough Oral Sex, touch starved Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transaizen/pseuds/transaizen
Summary: Sanji nearly flinches when a hand plops itself comfortably on his head, petting his hair like he’s a beloved family dog. “Good, good, Sanji! You’re smart bringing food.”Sanji blinks a few times before turning to look up at Luffy who’s beaming down, eyes curved shut and grin wide, hand still petting him.His brain feels like it’s malfunctioning, cotton stuffed inside of it and making it hard to think.Good. Good job. Good.Those words cycle around in his mind on repeat.Then Luffy lets go of him, reaching past him to grab up the stack of lunches and turns, cheering for Usopp or that shit swordsman to go join him, but it sounds muffled and far away under the litany of good good good. His captain thinks he’sgood.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 100





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write a lusan fic without praise kink? .... no

A week or two into this new journey of his as a cook, Sanji thinks he’s just about gotten the handle of how things work. It’s not altogether that different from working on the Baratie - he has a captain to obey, hungry people to feed, and occasionally the bad customer that he needs to help fend off. Though to be fair, the Grand Line isn’t all that similar to the East Blue, but he enjoys the new chances for experimental cuisine.

He has to keep learning and growing as a chef if he wants to keep up with this madman crew after all.

“Heyyy - can I go already?”

Speak of the devil...

“Just - will you wait a minute, you shitty captain?” Sanji grouses, balancing a stack of lunchboxes he’d quickly whipped up the minute Nami had informed them they’d be arriving at a small island and Luffy had loudly announced his decision to go exploring, pushing out of the galley and quickly jumping down to the young man’s side.

Luffy would probably end up hungry and lost or in the middle of a huge fight as he’s wont to do and it’s up to Sanji to provide him with the energy to keep going. That’s his job as a chef after all - that’s why he was chosen to join on this journey.

Sanji kneels down next to Luffy to wrap up the lunchboxes a little more tightly, knowing that with the way his captain behaves the food inside is liable to be thrown out in the middle of a rubber-propelled jump off the ship. Having his hard work be jostled and jumbled around, ruining the clearly defined flavours - not that he thinks Luffy ever notices anyway, with the way he eats - would be an insult, so he checks and double checks the firmness of the knots keeping them shut.

Sanji nearly flinches when a hand plops itself comfortably on his head, petting his hair like he’s a beloved family dog. “Good, good, Sanji! You’re smart bringing food.”

Sanji blinks a few times before turning to look up at Luffy who’s beaming down, eyes curved shut and grin wide, hand still petting him.

_What,_ he thinks.

“What?” he asks, and why does his voice sound so hoarse?

Luffy snickers at him, tugging Sanji’s head towards him in a strange sort of hug, Sanji still on his knees and leaning towards his captain, face pressed against the side of his red shirt. “I said, Sanji’s smart! Good job!”

He blinks hard once more just to make sure he’s not hallucinating what’s happening, dimly notices his mouth is hanging open, cigarette fallen out of it, and shuts it with a sharp click before swallowing past a suddenly dry throat. It’s hot on the deck, he notices belatedly, his stomach squirming oddly under the heat flash that strikes him. His brain feels like it’s malfunctioning, cotton stuffed inside of it and making it hard to think. _Good. Good job. Good._ Those words cycle around in his mind on repeat.

Then Luffy lets go of him, reaching past him to grab up the stack of lunches and turns, cheering for Usopp or that shit swordsman to go join him, but it sounds muffled and far away under the litany of _good good good._ His captain thinks he’s _good._

Earlier, in the initial shock, he’d dropped his cigarette and he chews at the inside of his cheek to keep his mouth occupied.

He’s not sure how long he stays there kneeling before Nami wanders over to him with a curious look and an offhanded request for a cool drink as she tends to her orange trees. The return to normalcy snaps him out of the fugue state and he nervously cards his hand through his hair, trying to remove the feeling of Luffy’s hand on it.

* * *

The phantom sensation of Luffy petting his hair never really quite goes away.

He pays closer attention to Luffy in the two weeks after that, watching him during meals as he happily swallows down plates and plates of food. He hadn’t touched Sanji again like that, that sort of casually intimate touch, only in passing with their shoulders brushing in the boy’s shared bedroom or while getting ready for the day in the bathroom after Nami had finished with it.

It was a fluke then. An oddity. Sanji tries not to feel disappointed.

There’s no reason to _be_ disappointed anyways, over something so small and stupid as being told he’d done something good for once while being touched so gently. He doesn’t need his captain’s approval like that, so long as he can do his job properly. He’s here to cook not to be - be _coddled._

He chews sullenly at the fork in his mouth, licking the metal until the flavour of his meal has vanished around the taste of steel.

Everyone else has already finished, only Luffy left, finishing up the rest of the dishes on the table as Sanji stews. Finally, when Luffy sets down the last plate with a satisfied sigh, Sanji starts picking up everything and hauling it back to the sink to be washed.

On his second trip, a piece of cutlery slides out from the pile of dishes on his arm and clatters to the ground next to Luffy. With an irritated sigh at the slip in his composure - he’d never dropped _anything_ at the Baratie, not after Zeff had kicked his ass over it for the past hundredth time - he ducks down to pick it up and jolts still in place with a prickling tingle of heat up his back when a handle lightly ruffles his hair. Reflex is the only thing that saves the dishes cradled in his arms.

He looks up at his grinning captain and wets his lips anxiously.

“Dinner was really good, Sanji!” Luffy chirps. He curves his hand into Sanji’s scalp and scratches it lightly as he plays with his hair.

Sanji blames the sudden lurch of heat in his stomach on the waves rocking the ship, though the waters have been clear and calm all day, and _not_ on the way Luffy pets him. He certainly doesn’t rock up on his heels to push his head more firmly into Luffy’s palm, he’s just… standing. That’s right. He should be standing and walking back to the sink. Any minute now. But he doesn’t move any further and he can’t find any words to say as he stares up at his captain.

His captain who’s praising him and petting him and Sanji can’t physically bear it to shatter the moment.

“Sanji?”

He startles when he realizes he hasn't answered. “Th… Thank you, captain,” Sanji replies in a low, rough voice. “I’m happy you enjoyed it.”

Luffy’s hand is a little rougher as he continues playing with Sanji’s hair, pushing it back away from his face, eyes dark and curious as they stare down at him. Like a butterfly on display, Sanji feels pinned into place, the hand in his hair tilting his face slightly back and forth for Luffy to examine. Strangely, Sanji desperately wants him to like what he sees, staying in place even as his legs and arms start to burn from the exertion of crouching with a stack of plates in his arms.

They stay like that for a moment longer before Luffy says, “Your hair is soft,” and then stands and bounds away from the galley before Sanji can actually go through with pulling himself away.

He stares at the door Luffy had run out of and manages to pick himself up, get to the kitchen counter, and set all of the empty dishes down before he slides back down to the floor with shaking legs. He combs his hair out with his fingers but it doesn’t feel the same. The tip of his thumb is already at his lips before he can stop the childhood habit. He’d kill himself if anyone caught him at it, but it soothes the upset and suddenly lonely feeling souring the warmth in his stomach.

_Shit,_ what is Luffy doing to him?

* * *

After they leave Alabasta and upon learning of how Luffy had been quite literally run through by Crocodile, Sanji decides to cook up a special treat for him. He’ll make something a little special for all of them to keep their spirits up after leaving Vivi behind, but he thinks it wouldn’t hurt to start with their captain.

He wonders briefly if Luffy will pet him again, praise him again, and shuts the thought down judiciously when his body starts to warm just _imagining_ it.

Nami looks a bit irritated at his higher than usual request for funds, but their new companion’s - Robin’s - welcoming gift of treasure seems to have put her in a good mood so she allows it, and he uses every last berry to restock the fridge with special care put to the cuts of beef he picks out.

The grade is perfect, the cut is perfect, the meat is tender and begging to be devoured by someone who would appreciate it. Sanji cooks it up that very same night, unable to wait, grinning eagerly all the while.

The roast is exceptional, even to his own standards. Braised in stock and red wine for hours until falling-apart tender, dabbed with honey and broiled for a nice, sweet crisp on top, decorated with crushed juniper berries and shallots… He quickly plates it and smiles in satisfaction at the presentation, though he doubts Luffy will even notice.

As the crew fills into the dining room for dinner, he waits anxiously until he spots Luffy and calls him over to the special roast he’d made. With a flourish and a bow, he sweeps a hand at the dish. “For you, captain.”

Luffy vibrates in excitement, eyes wide, already wiping drool away from his mouth. “This is all for me? Really?!”

Oh, he’ll never get tired of seeing his food be held in such high esteem. “Yep. All yours.”

Then Luffy does something that surprises him - he turns away from the meat in front of him. He turns to Sanji, lunging at him and drawing him into a tight hug, rubbery arms wrapping around him more times than humanly possible and crushing him against Luffy. “Ahh, I’m so happy Sanji’s my cook!”

The amount of pressure on him, skin touching him - and the words… His brain gets all cottony again, mouth dry, skin hot. He clears his throat a few times before he trusts himself to speak without choking up. “You haven’t even tried it yet.”

Luffy lets him go with a blinding smile. “If it’s Sanji’s cooking, it’s gonna be delicious!”

Sanji feels a little overwhelmed. “O-Of course! It’s me, after all. Now eat, before I change my mind about letting you have it all!”

It’s an empty threat, he wouldn’t be so cruel as to take it away from Luffy after letting him see it, but it works - Luffy spins to the meal and starts eating, groaning happily at the taste. Sanji stares at the tender meat pulled apart by tanned hands, the obvious bliss on Luffy’s face that _Sanji_ put there, and the heat on his skin, in his stomach, only flares higher and higher.

On reflex, he goes to light a cigarette to occupy himself, his mouth feeling empty and awkward without something in it, but he doesn’t quite get there before Luffy pauses, chewing and swallowing before looking at Sanji. “Did you eat some of this?” Then before Sanji can answer, “You should have some.” And Luffy picks up a shred of roast, holding it out to Sanji’s mouth insistently.

Sanji feels his cheeks warm. He opens his mouth to tell Luffy to just eat it all himself because he’d made it specially just for _him_ \- and Luffy pops the bit of meat in, his fingers sliding between Sanji’s lips and teeth. He can feel Luffy’s skin brush against his tongue before the fingers draw back out, leaving the bit of meat laying heavily on his tongue, and he feels his brain spark brightly like a piece of metal stuck into an outlet before it fizzles out.

There isn’t a coherent thought anywhere left in his mind, only the feeling of Luffy putting his fingers in his mouth rattling around in there so loudly he thinks he may not think about anything else again.

Luffy stares at him and then nudges Sanji’s mouth shut with a hand. Then after staring for another long moment he waves his hand in a ‘go on’ motion. “Sanji. Chew.”

He chews and then swallows, not really tasting anything as he tries to think about what Luffy’s fingers tasted like. Probably like the braise he’d used for the meat. What would they taste like normally? Would being made of rubber make him taste any different from a normal person, or would he maybe just taste like salt from the ocean from sitting on the figurehead of the Merry all day? He swallows again around the cotton in his mouth.

He wants to taste him.

Sanji doesn’t know how to feel about that surge of desire, but he doesn’t particularly care at the moment either. All he knows is that he wants to taste Luffy again very badly. He wants Luffy to stick his fingers into Sanji’s mouth again. He wants to have his hair pet and be praised while Luffy makes him suck on his fingers and - he shudders, skin suddenly feeling too tight and too hot.

For the rest of the meal, Sanji stays quiet, watching Luffy eat his special feast, drunk on the idea.

* * *

That night, Sanji can’t seem to fall asleep. He’s still hot, that stream of thoughts about Luffy drowning out everything else, and it’s frustrating. He’s tired and uncomfortable and his brain just won’t quiet down. He shuts his eyes and all he sees is the memories of Luffy’s face smiling at him, eyes warm, and he can’t even feel irritated at the other man for it.

He turns over and rubs his face into his pillow. His inner thighs ache so he presses them hard together and shudders at the feeling, tension riding high in his gut, and he realizes he’s aroused.

All of a sudden, the strange heat and squirming in his stomach makes sense.

He flushes - he’d been growing aroused thinking about his captain. Imagining him being close and kind. Wanting to taste him. His cock throbs happily at the thought and he groans quietly, massaging the growing erection, his body seemingly forgetting all shame now that he understands what his cravings have led him to.

He should get up and have a cold shower. He should ignore it. He should…

Sanji’s tired and frustrated and he throws his common sense away.

Two of his own fingers slide into his mouth as he slips the other hand into his boxers. Sucking the salt off of his own skin, he strokes himself slowly, purposefully, dry skin dragging on skin. It's just on this side of uncomfortable, the friction making him ache deep in his stomach. He tries, he really does, to pretend his fingers are Luffy's, but his are too slim and soft, not as blunt and rough and - his cock throbs picturing them.

Sanji’s hands are his pride, but he's privately started thinking of Luffy’s hands as even more precious. Luffy's hands raking through his hair, petting him, touching him, feeding him…

Sanji shudders hard at the memories and he jerks himself off a touch more urgently. He wishes Luffy were with him now. Just imagining Luffy petting his hair and telling him he's _good_ makes his skin go hot and tingly. He would be good for him, whatever he needs, just so long as he touches him, praises him. He bites the pillow to stop himself from moaning.

Across the room as his eyes adjust to the dark, he can see Luffy with his covers half kicked off, slim chest rising and falling slowly, face barely visible but clearly relaxed in sleep. A small, solid voice inside of Sanji’s chest tells him to go wake up his captain, show him what he's done to him.

What would Luffy do…? Would he be disgusted? No, he's too loving, his crew is too precious. But would he understand? Or maybe… would he _like_ it, having Sanji like this? Luffy’s a man of pure instinct. Saying what he thinks, taking what he wants - would he want Sanji like this?

Over the past few years, Sanji’s made love to a few women, beautiful women that visited the Baratie or were at the ports when the restaurant restocked, but the desire to be with them and the desire to be with Luffy aren’t the same. He loves women thoroughly of course, but Luffy is special. Luffy is his _captain._

For years he’d craved validation from Zeff, even the slightest nod acknowledging his cooking sending him to cloud seven, and Sanji would never change that experience for anything else, but _Luffy._ Luffy chose him. Luffy could have had anyone, any cook, but he chose _him._ Luffy, the man who will be the Pirate King, who's word is his command, who he's chosen to obey - with the slightest scraps of genuine touch and sincere words, Sanji now finds himself _starving_ for his approval.

He pushes his fingers further into his mouth, drooling around them, sucking them eagerly as he dreamily imagines Luffy touching him, smiling down at him and telling him that he thinks Sanji’s good.

_Good. Good. Good._

His cock is slowly growing wetter, precome slicking the drag of his hand now, the strokes becoming quicker and only barely being muffled by the sheets over him. His guts are twisted up with need and he's so _close._ He shoves his fingers deeper into his mouth until he gags around them and that’s all it takes before the tension snaps and he comes into his fist, biting down on his hand to stop himself from making any noise.

He comes down from the high slowly, blinking tiredly at the outline of the sleeping Luffy. His hand is wet as he carefully withdraws it from his boxers and after a moment of hesitation, he curiously decides to lick it off his palm. It’s salty and bitter, a strong taste, and he wonders if Luffy’s would taste the same.

His cock gives a pathetic twitch at that but he ignores it and turns over away from Luffy, forcing himself to sleep.

* * *

His masturbation sessions become nearly nightly as he crawls out of his skin with need for every scrap of praise that Luffy will give him.

He can tell that the others are finding his behaviour strange as he fusses less over Nami and Robin and more over their captain, bringing him special snacks and worrying over him at dining times to make sure he doesn't miss even the slightest chance at being told how good he is. Luffy doesn't seem to know how to react either, accepting the prepared snacks happily but with a strange look on his face - thoughtful and curious.

Sanji doesn’t care how he looks to the rest of the crew, just so long as his captain appreciates it and tells him so.

Sometimes he can blame his increasing caretaking behaviour on the wild things Luffy puts himself through for them, like fending off Enel when the rest of them were useless against him, or staying alone to fend off a Marine Admiral and getting himself frozen solid. He thinks his actions are quite validated, in fact.

That doesn’t stop him from being needy and eager every night as he masturbates with daydreams of his captain painting the forefront of his mind.

He’s in the middle of a session, picturing Luffy’s delighted laughter when Sanji had presented him with a lavish dessert he remembers being served back in the North Blue, and the way he’d hugged him so tightly with gushing words about how good it was, how happy he was to have Sanji -

“Sanji, I’m hungry…”

His stomach drops at the quiet words.

Sanji’s eyes snap open and he looks up at Luffy sleepily standing next to his bed, watches slowly, unable to do anything, as Luffy stops rubbing at his eye and seems to finally notice exactly what Sanji’s doing. Luffy’s eyes flicker down to the lump of his hand under the sheets, then back up to Sanji’s flushed face and the drool slicking his lips as he pulls his fingers away.

“Oh.” Luffy blinks and turns, making to move away. “Sorry. I’ll wait.”

“Don’t!” Sanji gasps before he can stop himself, the flood of _need_ drowning out every other thought, grabbing him and warming when he feels the spit on his fingers smear on Luffy’s skin.

Luffy stops. He doesn’t look disgusted, just idly curious, still bleary eyed from sleep. Sanji squeezes his arm and tugs him a little closer, swallowing thickly at the warmth radiating off his skin. He’s softer like this, not bursting at the seams with energy, and he’s standing so _close_ to Sanji when he’s touching himself to thoughts of him.

And he hasn’t gotten any softer with the shock of being caught in the act, guilty shame swirling in his chest while desire makes his dick ache. He slowly restarts his strokes, watching Luffy’s face for a hint of discomfort, resting his cheek on Luffy’s arm to soak up his warmth and breathe in his subdued ocean salt smell.

It feels good being watched, dirty and shameful but _good._ Luffy’s quiet, his gaze switching between meeting Sanji’s eyes and the motion of his hand under the covers that’s grown steadily more and more urgent.

“Captain,” Sanji whispers, feeling strangled with desire. Oh, he _wants_ so badly.

Luffy tilts his head and raises the arm that Sanji isn’t holding onto for dear life, and rests his hand gently on Sanji’s head, pushing his hair away from his face. Sanji clamps his jaw shut around the desperate moan crawling up his throat and orgasms, struggling to keep his eyes open to see Luffy’s face.

He pants as he comes back down and he reluctantly releases Luffy’s arm as he pulls away. Out of habit, he licks his own semen off of his hand to clean it - he catches Luffy’s curious expression at that, but they’re distracted when the young man’s stomach growls.

Sanji smiles sheepishly at him, feeling simultaneously relaxed and somewhat shy at his greedy behaviour. He sucks in a breath to steady himself and stands once his legs stop feeling numb. “Well, let’s get you a snack.”

* * *

After Water 7 and Enies Lobby, Luffy corners him one day when they’re the two left on the Sunny to keep watch and the others went inland to buy supplies. Or rather, Luffy had been the one to draw the short straw of staying behind and someone needed to keep him company just in case he ended up in the water somehow and needed to be fished out. Sanji’s still decently stocked in the kitchen so he hadn’t minded when Luffy demanded it be Sanji that stayed behind - and perhaps also because his stomach had fluttered pleasantly at being chosen over that shit swordsman.

Sanji’s in the galley, taking his time reorganizing the pantry and dreaming up ideas of meals and treats to feed Luffy when he comes in after him.

Over his shoulder, he casually asks, “Want food already?”

“Not right now, thanks.”

… Well that was not the answer he expected. Luffy doesn’t spend time in the kitchen unless he’s searching for something to eat. Sanji puts down the spices he’s been sorting and turns to look at him - Luffy looks a little troubled.

“What’s wrong?”

“I want to know what Sanji’s doing.” Sanji furrows his brow and gestures at the pantry but Luffy cuts him off. “Not like right now. But like that night, awhile ago. With me.”

“I…” Sanji had known this would probably be coming though he’d desperately hoped Luffy wouldn’t press him on it. This is all too sudden. Now he realizes Luffy’s insistence at Sanji being the one to stay on the ship with him hadn’t been so much a choice of preference, but a coy way of getting them alone to sort things out. His captain always does manage to surprise him after all.

He decides to play stupid. “I think you must know what masturbation is, Luffy.”

“Duh.” Luffy rolls his eyes. “But that’s not what that was. Sanji wanted me to be there. Sanji wants something from me and won’t say it out loud but he keeps saying it with what he does. Feeding me special things and treating me like Nami and Robin. I like it but… It’s confusing me. Plus you’re always trying to get me to play with your hair.”

Sanji knew he hadn’t been exceptionally subtle, but to be called out so boldly makes him flush with embarrassment. “I’m not - I don’t -”

“Yeah, you do. So, what is Sanji doing? What do you _want?”_

“I don’t… I -” Sanji falters, looking away, struggling to find words. “Please, I…”

“Sanji,” Luffy says seriously, staring him down. “Tell me. Now. Captain’s orders.”

“Please…” Sanji’s throat feels dry and his mouth feels cottony but this is his chance. He can’t hold it back now. He _needs_ this. “Will you… please touch me? I really like it when you touch my hair, and -” he motions vaguely to his mouth but doesn’t explain further, “- and when you tell me I’ve done something well. It’s… I just. _Please.”_

Luffy looks contemplatively at him and nods. “Okay.”

“R-Really?”

“If Sanji wants something, I don’t mind giving it to him! And that’s easy stuff to do, just like the other night. That’s the kind of thing you really want right?”

It’s really that simple. Sanji feels lightheaded. “Yes. Yes, I want that. Okay. I’ll. I’m going to…” Instead of trying to talk, he licks his lips and lowers himself down.

Sanji settles easily onto his knees, leaning forward and looking up at his captain for approval, his stomach twisting with uncertainty and need. The itching anxiety under his skin calms when Luffy strokes his hair with a solid hand. When Luffy pulls him in, Sanji goes with the movement until his face is held against Luffy’s stomach.

Luffy soothingly pets his hair. Sanji shivers, arching into it and nuzzling against his shirt to breathe in the ocean smell that Luffy always seems soaked in. Sanji loosely wraps his arms around Luffy’s thighs and presses them more firmly together. It’s as incredible as it usually is, but Sanji can’t help but feel a little guilty - he hasn’t done anything to earn this treatment this time. He’s being given a gift with nothing in return. He’ll have to brainstorm something _very_ special to feed Luffy after this.

“I’m happy Sanji told me what he wants,” Luffy says then, as if hearing Sanji’s internal thoughts. “Sanji deserves something nice that he wants. Always working too hard.”

He soaks in the words like sunlight. Him, deserving something nice? It’s his job - his _purpose_ \- to care for others, feed them and keep them healthy and full, and now he’s being rewarded for it.

If Sanji really deserves to have something nice, he wonders if he can request something more. He breathes Luffy’s scent in to soothe his nerves and forces it out.

“I really liked it when you fed me that piece of meat a few weeks ago. I liked the feeling of your fingers in my mouth. Could I please…” Sanji can’t quite manage the rest of the request but Luffy seems to understand and brings his other hand up to Sanji’s mouth, blunt fingertips slowly pushing past his parted lips and resting on Sanji’s tongue.

This is everything he’s been dreaming of for weeks now, and he can’t stop himself from whining around the feeling. Luffy strokes his tongue and hair simultaneously and Sanji feels his cock fill out embarrassingly quickly in his slacks. Luffy curiously explores his mouth with his fingers, leaving the taste of salt in his mouth, and when he briefly closes his mouth around them to swallow the building saliva Luffy’s hand tightens in his hair before relaxing.

“Is this what Sanji wants? Is it good?” Luffy asks lowly, pushing his fingers a little deeper. Sanji moans happily and Luffy smiles. “Good, Sanji. So good…”

He moans again, eyes fluttering and his brain stuttering under the wash of pleasure at being called _good_ while being treated so well. He drops his hands down and undoes his pants so he can jerk himself off, skin hot and tight with the need to come. Luffy murmurs another _good Sanji_ and he preens under the praise.

He feels gluttonous but if his captain is happy with him then he’ll be as greedy as he wants.

He shuts his mouth around the fingers again to swallow and pushes his head forwards until his lips meet Luffy’s palm. They aren't quite long enough to make him gag, so he curls his tongue around them instead, eyes sliding shut in focus and head moving back and forth in small motions until he's sure he's licked every part of them. There are some small scars he can feel with his tongue that he's never been able to notice just by looking; it's intoxicating to think of how many other scars on Luffy's body he could find by using his tongue.

When his exploration is done, he settles back and nurses on the fingers happily instead, sucking on them as he fists his cock. He can't help moaning as he does, free to make as much noise as he likes now that he isn't jerking himself off in the middle of the shared boy's room.

Luffy makes a soft sound and drags his nails over Sanji’s scalp. Sanji moans again and sucks harder, growing closer.

“Ahh… Sanji…”

Sanji’s eyes flutter back open as Luffy groans his name and sees a bulge growing in his shorts.

“Sanji,” Luffy says again, more plaintively this time, fingers flexing in his hair. "You keep making good noises, and your tongue, it feels… I want more, too. Does Sanii want…?"

It takes a moment for his brain to properly connect what’s happening, and then he can’t stop his hands from scrambling to undo the button and zipper on Luffy’s shorts, pulling them down to reveal the thick, heavy dick inside. He pulls away from Luffy’s fingers, already feeling himself drooling at the sight of it, wanting to bury his face against it.

“Luffy - captain - please, let me - fuck -” Sanji stammers incoherently, leaning in until the tip just brushes against his lips. “Please, please -”

Both of Luffy’s hands rest in his hair, guiding him slowly forwards. Sanji eagerly opens his mouth as the head pushes in, the heady taste of salt he’d grown used to from Luffy’s fingers even stronger now. It’s hot and thick, his jaw opening fully to take it in, though Luffy stops pushing when it’s only halfway home.

Slowly he drags it back out before pushing deeper in, Sanji licking at every inch he's given. He laves his tongue against the slit when Luffy pulls away, presses it against the vein on the underside when he moves back in, sucking him down hungrily.

When he rests his hands on Luffy’s bare thighs again, ignoring his erection for now, he can feel the barely suppressed tension in the muscles under the skin. Oh, how careful Luffy’s being with him when Sanji can tell he really just wants to fuck his mouth. _Fuck._ Sanji’s cock drools precome as he pictures it. Luffy's a man of instinct and Sanji’s an obedient giver; he should just take what he wants.

Right now, Sanji would give him anything.

Instead of trying to pull away and say so, he sucks on him more eagerly, making needy noises when he pulls away, until _finally_ Luffy holds his head down and pushes his cock all the way in. It slides into the back of his throat and he gags around it, tongue uselessly pinned under it, nose pressed against the rough hair at the base of Luffy's dick.

Sanji shudders and his mind fully stops working. This is perfect, Even his dirtiest dreams wouldn't have lived up to the reality Luffy's given him.

Luffy rolls his hips, giving him a bare second to breathe before he's nestled fully back inside. Sanji gags again, choking, and it's deliriously wonderful. He squeezes Luffy's thighs to urge him to stay right there.

"Sanji," Luffy groans. "Sanji, Sanji… Feels so _good."_

He feels like he might cry, he's so happy. He’s pleasured many women before, and pleasuring his captain was just another duty he could fill with just as much fervour, delighting in being useful to him.

Everything’s dreamlike. The world’s gone all soft around the edges and the only thing he can focus on is Luffy, his hands roughly tugging on Sanji’s hair and his thick cock in his mouth anchoring him down. It’s good, too good - the sensations are nearly crushing, the pain and struggle to breathe, the pleasure and euphoria of being used, being told he’s _good_ \- he’s drowning in it all and he never wants to stop.

He’s warm all over, inside, his brain feels warm too, almost unbearably so, like it’s being boiled in all of the sensations. Luffy pushes in again, deeper, and he gags wetly around his cock in his throat. For a moment he wonders if Luffy will keep him there until he goes faint from lack of air, and his cock twitches so hard he wonders if he’ll come just from that.

Before he can find out, Luffy pulls sharply on his hair until his neck cranes back - that sliver of pain only stoking the fire consuming him - and Luffy’s cock slides free from his mouth, red and slick and pulsing in the air before his face. He tries to go back to it, wanting to choke himself on it, but Luffy holds him back painfully.

“Sanji.” Luffy sounds breathless. “Are you okay? I sort of lost control. Shishishi... sorry.”

He whines pathetically, mouth open, tongue hanging out, and drooling. His brain is fried and pulled far too thin to make any words, aching to return back to his proper spot with his mouth filled up and Luffy guiding him.

“Sanji?”

When he pulls again at the hands in his hair, Luffy lets go. Sanji takes the opportunity, swallowing Luffy’s dick back down until his throat flutters around it.

“Sanji, I might not stop if you keep going,” Luffy warns.

That’s exactly what he wanted to hear. He hums in approval and sucks hard, pressing his tongue up against the thick vein on the underside of it. Luffy entirely gives in to instinct then, and Sanji is left to cling onto him as his mouth gets roughly fucked. Luffy’s hands tangle in his hair, pushing and pulling to meet his thrusts.

The sudden violent, choking pressure and pain makes tears spring to his eyes, and without a pause for him to swallow Sanji feels spit begin to dribble down his chin. It’s messy and wet, and Sanji _loves_ it.

Luffy maintains a steady rhythm. Just as Sanji’s lungs begin to burn at the lack of air, his face and chest growing hot and the world growing a bit darker at the edges, Luffy pulls back to let him choke and gasp for air. Then, he’ll shove back in and grind his cock as deep as it can go as Sanji whines, and the cycle repeats.

All he can taste is the salt from Luffy’s skin, drops of precome smearing on his tongue as Luffy fucks his face and making him salivate even more, adding to the mess on his chin - he’s surrounded by the smell of musk and ocean - his face is caged in by Luffy’s hands and body and all he can see is his captain - all of it viciously stirring up his brain until he can’t think right.

His thoughts sizzle out like drops of water under a burning summer heat. The burn feels good. It feels _right._

“Touch yourself,” Luffy orders in between thrusts.

Sanji looks up at him through tear-glazed eyes and obediently returns one of his hands to his erection. It’s wet with precome, and he groans at the lightest touch on it, the skin burning and his guts twisting tightly with need. He’s close to the edge already, the loose strokes of his hand making his balls draw up tightly.

Luffy meets his eyes, cheeks flushed and hair sticking to his face with sweat. He looks handsome like this. He slows a little, hands going soft and gentle around his face. “Sanji - ahh - Sanji’s so _good._ I love it, I love this, feels so good, you’re so good -”

Sanji comes, keening around Luffy’s dick as the world goes white.

He thinks he may have fainted briefly because when he comes back to Luffy’s thrusts have become rougher, losing their rhythm. Finally, he grinds himself forward as he comes down Sanji’s throat. He can feel the first few hot spurts of semen sliding down his throat and he nearly chokes when Luffy pulls back slightly, the last few shocks of his orgasm filling Sanji’s mouth. It’s thick and strongly bitter, but Sanji holds it in his mouth without swallowing even as Luffy pulls out all the way, panting heavily.

“Is Sanji going to swallow?” Luffy asks curiously, a thumb pressing at his sore lips. Sanji opens his mouth and lets Luffy see it, before he shuts it again and swallows it down, the taste lingering. “Did you like it?”

Sanji still feels far too strung out and raw for words so he just pushes his face against Luffy’s stomach and sighs happily. Luffy holds him there for a minute, petting him and letting Sanji come back down to himself. His throat stings, his lips ache, and he’s made a mess on the floor that he’ll have to clean up, but it was good. The empty craving inside of him had been filled as completely as he could have ever asked for.

When Sanji finally pulls his face away and smiles tiredly up at him, Luffy giggles and drops down onto his knees too, holding Sanji’s messy face close to kiss him. “That was good!”

Sanji gathers him up into a tight hug, burying his face into his shoulder, shaking slightly.

Luffy hums, returning the hug and rubbing his back. “Sanji did a really good job,” he murmurs into Sanji’s ear, holding him tighter when he shudders. “If Sanji doesn’t want to do this again, that’s okay, but I want to. I really like Sanji.”

Sanji’s voice is small when he answers, “I want to.”

“Okay! Good.” Luffy lifts Sanji’s face out of his shoulder and kisses him firmly again before sitting himself down more comfortably on the floor and gathering Sanji against him.

“Thank you,” Sanji whispers, clinging onto him, voice cracking. “I’m… really… Thank you.”

They sit there for a long time, Luffy holding him and Sanji allowing himself to bask in the warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed!


End file.
